Sem Voz, Peço Por Seu Calor
by Anita4
Summary: Linda, inteligente e popular, Serena tem tudo o que pode querer. Nunca imaginariam que só lhe faltava o básico: o amor de sua vida que 4 anos antes mudarase pros EUA. Por mais que tenha mudado é como se nada tivesse valido. A volta de Darien o confirma.
1. Tristes Lembranças Felizes

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Eu de volta!!! Essa fic não vai ser longa e espero completá-la em breve mesmo! é onde recebo maiores perguntas. Só pra avisar Sailor Moon não é minha, porém eu criei um universo diferente aqui, sem Sailors! Ainda assim estou seguindo a 1ª fase._

**Sem Voz, Peço **

**Por Seu Calor**

**Capítulo 1 – Tristes Lembranças Felizes**

A rua estava escura e calma, quando os faróis do carro a iluminaram e sua música alta se encarregou do resto. Todos aqui dentro puderam ver alguns quartos se iluminarem. Não que alguém tenha se importado.

Finalmente estacionamos.

Fiz menção de descer, mas Isamu me puxou e me deu um beijo. Pude sentir um leve cheiro de álcool e aquilo me deu nojo. Mas deixei pra lá. Ele beijava bem e nada como fechar a noite com chave de ouro.

Estávamos na parte de trás, num carro com cinco pessoas. O coro das outras três zoando o beijo, de alguma forma, sobrepôs o rock. Não fiquei vermelha, como ficaria alguns anos antes.

Saí, seguida de Isamu.

Novamente me puxou para outro beijo, mas desta vez o afastei.

-Da próxima vez, beba menos. Odeio álcool!-disse dando-lhe um beijinho na bochecha. E antes de entrar, gritei para o carro que já dava a partida.-Se é que haverá!

------------

Abri lentamente a porta após suspirar um pouco. Que noite...

Não que eu me incomodasse com perguntas de meus pais. Eles já se acostumaram com meus horários, sempre inconstantes. É só que não queria acordá-los às quatro da manhã.

Olhei para o relógio antigo e alto na entrada.

"Quatro e meia...", meu relógio biológico não costuma errar tanto.

Subi devagar para o meu quarto. Em três horas teria que acordar para a aula. Pelo menos a faculdade não passava muitos deveres de casa...

------------

-Chegou tarde ontem, querida... Estava bom?-minha mãe perguntou; pondo o meu café, enquanto eu passava um pente em meus cabelos úmidos.

-Mais ou menos. Terminei! Ainda bem que os cortei, ou nunca tomaria banho de manhã... A menos que quisesse chegar à faculdade para jantar.

-Eu ainda sinto falta. Mas tem razão, já é uma mulher.

Meu pai e meu irmão desceram e comentavam as últimas notícias do jornal.

Subi para secar o cabelo e logo o prendi no penteado mais na moda que tive paciência de fazer.

"Sou popular agora... Marias-chiquinhas é só para quando eu estiver em casa ou aparecer na capa da Vogue", pensei enquanto terminava.

Era uma rotina. O banho, o café da manhã leve, os cabelos, a maquiagem, as roupas. Mas sempre tinham que variar. Um novo xampu, uma nova dieta... Outra moda.

"Que saco!" Mas eu sabia que esta escolha tinha sido minha e que o sacrifício valia.

Uma buzina me fez sair daquela auto-análise. Era Andrew que viera me buscar.

-Até mais, mãe!-falei, descendo as escadas e me olhando no espelho de mão, para ver se faltara algum detalhe.

-Espere um pouco, Serena,-ela me disse, aparecendo da cozinha,-terei que ir ao centro, hoje. Só volto tarde da noite. Gostaria que limpasse a casa ao lado por mim.

-Mas, mãe!

-É um pedido que te faço, filha. Devo fazê-lo hoje, mas surgiu esse problema. Preciso de você... Venha direto para cá após a faculdade. É só varrer e passar um pano nos móveis.

-Não sei pra quê! Não mora ninguém ali...

-Sempre vem alguém... E foi uma promessa que fiz. Por favor...

-Está bem...-falei e lhe dei um beijo no rosto.-Vai ficar me devendo essa. Até à noite!

-Até, querida.

Mamãe confiava em mim, nunca brigou por causa de horários; afinal, minhas notas também melhoraram depois que decidi mudar.

-Ohayo, niisan!-falei, abrindo a porta da frente do carro e entrando.

-Ohayo, Sere-chan!-ele disse e me deu o usual selinho. Era um costume desde a minha mudança.

-Alguma novidade, hoje?

-Vanda me ligou ontem à noite. Ficamos nos falando por uma hora... Foi demais. Disse que vinha pra festa de amanhã.

-Que bom! Por falar nisso, senti sua falta na festa de ontem...

-Foi por isso que não fui... Eu tava quase saindo quando o telefone tocou. Como foi com Isamu?

-Ele é bêbado.

-Todos bebem um pouco... Você não pode impedi-los. Não quando querem se exibir...

-Beija bem, mas não gosto de bêbados.

-Bem, você pode ser exigente, né?-ele estacionou em frente a um templo, enquanto eu ria do comentário.

Agora eu podia ser.

-Há alguém impossível pra você, Sere?-ele perguntou, mas quase que afirmando.

-Com certeza, não.-alguém respondeu, enquanto entrava no carro.

-Ohayou, Rei-chan.-Andrew cumprimentou a recém-chegada, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

-Péssimo dia! Acho que estou com ressaca de ontem e nem bebi. Serena-baka! Como pode estar sorrindo?-ela perguntou para mim, que havia me desligado de repente, pensando na pergunta retórica de Andrew e também na resposta de Rei.

Aquilo seria óbvio para alguém que observasse de longe. Também era para estes que eram parte dos meus melhores amigos.

-Sei lá! Talvez por causa do verão...-respondi, despistando.

-Por ele estar acabando?

-Vai entendê-la...-Andrew disse. Já em direção à faculdade.

Mas é claro que havia alguém impossível, ou então não haveria história a ser contada. Aliás, uma resposta óbvia para alguém impossível seria algum defunto ou ator de Hollywood.

Porém...

-Chegamos!-Andrew anunciou. Desceu do carro e abriu a porta para nós duas.

Rei logo levantou, para ela era tão simples abrir um sorriso e fazer pose de popular... Incrível. Mas eu tive que respirar fundo, aquele não era um assunto que me agradava. Não por orgulho, mas...

Levantei e fiz o mesmo que a Rei. Ajustei a saia preta e balancei os cabelos. Estava ciente de que todos me olhavam, como sempre faziam. Eu era popular e gostava daquilo... Fazia-me sentir que valia a pena todo o esforço.

As dietas constantes, as noites mal dormidas...

Eu estudava sempre que podia. Tinha que ficar mais inteligente e no momento era a primeira da turma de Jornalismo. Rei era a na Moda. Por que também não o escolhi? Bem, simples, eu queria algo mais culto, não que moda não o fosse, mas... Eu precisava daquele desafio e Jornalismo sempre foi um belo desafio a qualquer um.

Encontrei-me com as outras: Mina, de Cinema, Ami, de Medicina e Lita, de História. Era difícil nos vermos logo na entrada, afinal tínhamos horários diferentes, mas quando isso acontecia sabíamos que era o momento em que todos, sem exceção, olhavam. Éramos as mais populares ali, sendo em uma coisa ou em outra.

Separamo-nos novamente e fomos para nossas salas. Só haveria um novo encontro na hora do almoço.

----------

Cheguei em casa e fui trocar de roupa. Só então me lembrei do pedido de minha mãe. Respirei fundo, criando coragem e fui até o local onde as chaves ficavam.

O chaveiro me era bastante familiar, mesmo antes de minha mãe se oferecer para limpar aquela casa. Era uma réplica de uma espada medieval com as iniciais C.D.. Meus dedos a percorreram, como se eu fosse uma cega. Fechei os olhos e tentei me lembrar da primeira vez em que vira aquele objeto.

Eu era bem mais nova, tinha apenas dez anos e brincava na casa da vizinha, a antiga moradora. Éramos as melhores amigas, apesar de havermos tido personalidades diferentes.

Ela era bem segura de si, uma mente brilhante. Sem contar que muito linda. E eu? Bem... Atrapalhada, de pensamento simples e nunca me destacara em nada que fosse lucrativo.

Sachiko tinha a minha idade e por isso, desde que se mudara ficamos coladas. E tinha um irmão mais velho, que naquele dia, em especial participava de uma festa no quintal da casa. Seu aniversário de catorze anos.

Havia dois anos que o conhecia e com o tempo desenvolvi esta queda infantil por ele. Aquilo durara até a última vez em que o vi, quatro anos atrás.

Eu estava no quarto de Sachiko, onde ela me pedira para ficar com ela, já que o irmão a proibira expressamente de aparecer e estragar sua festa. No ano anterior aquilo havia acontecido, mas por sorte eu estivera na casa de meus avós, no interior, e não vira a tal briga que estragara o aniversário de meu querido.

Mas eu tive a ânsia de sair e vê-lo. Havia chegado de uma viagem naquele dia, após um longo verão... Eu sentia muitas saudades, tinha que ir ao pátio.

"Não vamos, não... Até meu pai mandou eu ficar aqui dentro", Sachiko me havia dito.

"Só um pouquinho, eu queria muito cumprimentar seu irmão".

"Você nunca o faz, só fica olhando pra ele com cara de boba... Nem sabe falar com gente mais velha, Serena, pra quê!? Eu vou acabar levando uma bronca".

Mas eu fui, mesmo que já esperasse o resultado. Nunca contara a Sachiko sobre minha paixão. Acabaria em maus lençóis, e mesmo após crescer nunca comentei. Quem sabe ela sabia? Era bem evidente.

Saí, seguida por ela. Queria ter certeza de que eu não faria nada errado.

"Darien, venha cá, quero lhe dar algo", o pai deles chamara meu amado.

E o vi. Após três meses, o que para uma criança dura mais que um ano inteiro, ele estava ainda mais lindo e parecia mais alto.

Todos prestaram atenção e nós duas ficamos escondidas na cozinha, que dava direto para o quintal.

"Esta é a prova de que já te considero homem, são as chaves de casa, faça bom uso delas, filho!"

Ele parecia surpreso e contente. Abraçou o pai e agradeceu o voto de confiança.

Naquele exato momento ele olhara para a cozinha e nos vira. O chaveiro da espada prateada cintilava ao Sol e seu sorriso, estranhamente aumentara.

"Viu, Sachiko, agora também mando aqui!" E mostrara a chave, enquanto vinha em nossa direção.

"Só estou aqui porque Serena queria falar contigo".

"Ah, é?" Ele estava bem na nossa frente. Apesar de meu vizinho, eram raras as vezes em que realmente nos víamos.

Ele olhou para mim, bem nos olhos. Aquilo quase me fizera dar um passo para trás. Meu coração batia muito forte e Sol refletia no chaveiro, ainda na mão dele. Eu me sentia tonta, como se fosse desmaiar.

-----------

Presente

Abri a porta da frente e entrei. Era uma casa bem grande e bonita. Não do estilo rica, mas muito confortável. Mesmo assim, aquele lugar me dava calafrios. Na última vez em que estivera ali...

Andei até a cozinha, onde eu estivera há oito anos, a sós com Darien, mesmo acompanhada de Sachiko fora assim que eu me sentira. Naquele dia tudo mudara. Eu amadurecera... Meu amor por ele virara um amor adulto, que contrastava com todo o resto da minha personalidade.

"Ah é?" ele perguntara me olhando nos olhos, "Então o que é? Você fala tão pouco comigo que me deixou curioso..."

"Eu... Hã..." gaguejei. Como diria aquilo? Sabia que era só um "feliz aniversário", mas no fundo eu só queria vê-lo e não falar com ele. Um dia Sachiko me pagaria.

"Diga logo, Sere, não suporto esse infeliz a sua frente..." ela me disse entediada, sem pista da revolução que se passava dentro de mim.

Naquela época, Darien e eu não diferíamos muito de altura, eu havia espichado um pouco e ele nem tanto, começava naquele momento. Então seus olhos entravam bem lá dentro de mim...

"É... Feliz Aniversario, Chiba-san".

Fiquei na ponta do meu pé e dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Depois entrei, tentando não correr, mas fugindo de qualquer comentário.

Estava em pleno êxtase e vergonha. Nunca o havia feito e raríssimas vezes aquilo se repetiu. E mais: por pouco, no susto, ele não virara o rosto, assim causando um selinho. Caso houvesse acontecido, acho que eu teria uma parada cardíaca.

"Deveria lavar a boca. A pele dele pode ser venenosa", Sachiko comentou indo para seu quarto.

Sorri para mim. Podia ser mesmo...

-----------

Presente

Havia terminado de arrumar tudo. Por sorte não teria que entrar nos quartos. O dele estava quase que intacto, com certeza. Ao contrário da família que se mudara para uma cidade ao norte, ele fizera um intercâmbio para os Estados Unidos.

Fazia quatro anos que não o via... Ficaria somente um de início, mas se dera tão bem que arrumou emprego e ficara de vez, prometendo voltar ao final do verão de cada ano. Neste nem cheguei a ouvir tais comentários. Cansei de ter esperanças quanto à sua volta. Aliás, era até melhor. No momento, eu tinha o meu império, construído após sua partida e não queria perdê-lo... Pois seria capaz, mesmo depois de tanto, de desistir de tudo duramente conquistado por um beijo dele.

"Trim, trim", meu celular tocou.

-Alô, Tsukino falando.

"Serena, aqui é Andrew, você não vem hoje!? Acabei de falar com a Mina e ela me disse isso..."

-Eu prometi um favor à minha mãe.

"Puxa, precisava falar contigo".

-Algo específico?

"É sobre o Isamu, ele estava com os amigos dele e conversavam sobre algo meio estranho. Você vai à festa de hoje?"

-Não... Mas amanhã eu tô lá. E aí no trabalho também, pode crer!

"Ótimo, sabe que não sou nada sem minha subordinada predileta!"

-Certo, chefe!

Eu tinha que ter dinheiro para tanta moda, portanto decidi trabalhar com Andrew, que na época nem gerente era. Mas era amigo do tal e me conseguiu a vaga. Fui crescendo lá dentro e no momento era a mais talentosa ali; a provável sucessora de Andrew, que largaria quando se formasse.

A minha vida estava perfeita, ficou assim depois dele... Por que o iria querer agora!? Eu tinha que mantê-lo em mente... Darien era como eu: inteligente, bonitão, popular e cheio de amigos de verdade. Eu só tinha as amizades... Após sua partida eu me disse que seria a sucessora dele, assim, quando voltasse em um ano, eu seria a princesa para meu príncipe.

Mas ele não voltou e até agora o trono está vazio. Ninguém se compara a mim, além de Andrew, que tinha a Vanda; e longe de mim querer seu lugar.

Até o momento, ninguém nem desconfiava de meu primeiro e único amor...

----------

Voltei à cozinha, que havia deixado por último. Havia tantas lembranças ali... Desde aquele primeiro beijo, tão inocente, em seu aniversário, até o último, em sua despedida.

Dos dois ainda podia sentir o macio de sua pele, e seu perfume, e como seus músculos se contraíram ao primeiro toque... Por aquelas paredes ainda ecoava o som das batidas de meu peito. E ninguém sequer desconfiava...

---Flashback---

Estávamos em meu aniversário de quinze anos, no auge de minha mudança. Minhas amigas e eu brincávamos o bom e velho jogo da verdade e me fizeram uma pergunta que, no momento, para elas, era um tanto difícil de se responder. Eu havia terminado meu primeiro namoro, que durara um mês somente e estavam tentando me consolar.

Mina havia conseguido me fazer a pergunta, após muitas tentativas mal-sucedidas.

"Afinal, Serena," disse ela com um sorriso maldoso, "quem foi seu primeiro beijo?"

Todas me olharam ansiosas. Eu nunca havia comentado sobre isto, apenas apareci de repente de mãos dadas com o cara mais popular da escola.

"Foi..." respirei fundo. "com meu ex, infelizmente. Fiz de tudo, mas não deu certo, né?"

----------

Presente

E elas haviam acreditado... Aliás, até o próprio acreditara, então. Nunca diria a ninguém com quem havia sido, afinal, era o irmão da minha melhor amiga e ele com certeza não queria que aquilo se espalhasse. Estando ali ou não.

Um tanto contrastante: meu primeiríssimo e último beijo nele. Irônico. Mas já esperava que fosse assim. Nunca tive esperanças de um relacionamento caso ele voltasse. Nas cartas à irmã nunca me mencionara, nem por educação. Tampouco me enviara alguma.

"Tenho que esquecê-lo," pensei em outro suspiro.

----Flashback----

Era a despedida dele. Estava para fazer dezoito, o que aconteceria com ele já lá, então todos decidiram unir uma festa à outra, transformando-a em algo bem animado.

Eu estava lá por causa de Andrew, já que Sachiko havia se sentido mal no meio desta e decidira ir para minha casa descansar um pouco. Os pais deles estavam viajando, para deixar a festa rolar à vontade. Sempre foram muito liberais com Darien, coisa que a irmã sempre ressentira.

Tudo o que queria era sair dali. Fui para acompanhar minha amiga, mesmo me sentido triste e doida para ir viajar também. Não conseguia imaginar uma vida sem Darien... Nunca mais ouvi-lo rindo quando estivéssemos nos quintais ao mesmo tempo. E eu sempre estava lá, esperando ouvir alguma coisa dele. Fato raro.

Mas Andrew me pedira para acompanhá-lo, já que Vanda estava no exterior. Aquilo virava rotina, Vanda havia partido fizera um mês e Andrew sempre me chamava para as festas, se eu não ia, ele também não. Na época, Darien tinha uma namorada fixa e Andrew não gostava de ficar sozinho.

Mais um motivo para eu dar o fora. Fazia um ano que os dois estavam juntos e me doía lá dentro aquilo. Por sorte, ela parecia simpática. Mas a preferia manter como inimiga mortal que tentar uma amizade.

Naquele dia, ela nem fora à festa. Eu esperava o momento certo de perguntar a Darien o motivo, para soar mais casual. Andrew não soubera me informar e cada vez mais eu estava curiosa. Quem sabe Darien gostava de outra (leia: de mim) e pedira um rompimento?

Sempre fora minha esperança... Falsas esperanças.

"Serena," Andrew me puxou para o canto, "obrigado por me acompanhar de novo. Já me despedi do Darien e estou indo."

"Ah, farei o mesmo... Onde ele está?"

"Estava ali". Apontou a direção que segui.

Andrew já se ia e a festa estava bem cheia. Por Darien ser popular havia muita gente que gostava dele. Eu me espremi no meio da multidão e fui andando na direção indicada.

"Você sabe onde está Chiba-san?" perguntei a um grupo de homens.

"Tá lá dentro!" um deles gritou.

Por sorte não havia álcool naquela festa, sempre o detestarei e, por sorte, Darien também.

Entrei meio hesitante. Sempre o fazia quando meus tios estavam em casa. Assim chamava os pais de Sachiko, pois assim os considerava. Minha mãe sempre os chamou de filhos e assim eles também me chamavam. Aquela era a primeira vez que realmente entrava ali sozinha com Darien.

A cozinha estava bem escura e uma parca luz brilhava lá dentro. Quando vi um vulto se aproximando meu coração parou. O bom e velho efeito Darien Chiba nunca deixara de atuar em mim.

"Chiba-san? Aqui é a Serena, já estou indo, vim me despedir", falei as palavras que decorara enquanto o procurava.

"Ah, já vai? Que pena..." ele respondeu com um sorriso, "Acho que não nos veremos tão cedo".

Ele se aproximou e agora dava para vê-lo melhor. O sorriso ficou meio nostálgico quando ele continuou:

"Sentirei falta disto tudo... Mas é para o meu bem, não?"

Sorri sem graça, aquela conversa parecia ser a mais demorada que já tivemos e eu não sabia o que responder.

"Claro... Hã... Boa noite e boa viagem, até daqui a um ano". E me virei, vermelha.

Mas ele segurou em meu braço e me desvirou.

"Calma, nem vai me dar um beijo de despedida? Um ano é muito! Parece a minha irmã, ela também se recusou..."

Respirei fundo e dei-lhe um beijo no rosto. Mas ele não soltou meu braço.

"Precisa de algo mais?" perguntei me sentindo tonta com o perfume dele, precisava ir para casa e chorar de alegria por aquele beijo.

"Você me odeia ou coisa assim? Eu não cuspo fogo como minha irmã fala..."

"Por que a pergunta?"

"Bem, você está sempre tão distante... Se falo contigo, recebo monossílabos como resposta. Sei lá... Vai ver minha irmã te convenceu de que sou um enviado do inferno ou coisa parecida".

"Não, ainda não..." Afinal, para mim ele vinha de bem mais de cima... Mas aquilo estava estranho demais... Eu estava sem ar, precisava sair dali.

"Ótimo! Acho que você quer ir embora, né? Então vou te dar um beijo de boa-noite e te soltar o braço".

Eu não entendi direito, mas de repente senti algo quente nos meus lábios e ele de fato soltou meus braços, pondo a mão em meu rosto e a outra na minha cintura.

Era meu primeiro beijo, mas eu não me senti perdida nem nada; era como se aquilo já tivesse acontecido há muito tempo e eu sentisse saudades. A boca dele parecia um território familiar, onde eu podia me sentir em casa.

Logo me soltei e enrosquei meus braços no pescoço dele enquanto o beijo se aprofundava. Nem parei para pensar no por quê de aquilo estar ocorrendo... Contanto que não acabasse nunca.

E foi eterno... Sim e sempre seria, já que nunca iria me esquecer daquilo.

Mas a eternidade também teve seu fim e por falta de ar ambos interrompem o beijo. Ele então me abraçou bem forte e começou a acariciar meus cabelos.

Um pouco de realidade voltou à minha mente naquele momento.

"E a sua namorada?", a pergunta me escapuliu, depois de tanto martelar.

"Ela não quer um relacionamento à distância. Quem sabe quando eu voltar...?"

"É..."

E ele teria continuado se eu não tivesse me sentido tonta.

"Eu preciso ir, minha mãe pode estar preocupada".

"Fique, por favor".

"Eu sinto muito".

Saí correndo.

-------------

Presente

Saí da cozinha. Aquele beijo secreto... Ele só queria se divertir antes de partir, com certeza, mas foi tão estranho. Por isso o esperei tanto, por isso o conservei em meu coração, na esperança de que um dia ele retornasse e me dissesse que me amava.

-Tsukino-san? Está em casa?

Ouvi a voz de alguém.

"Que inconveniente, quem será?", tranquei a casa vizinha e desejei trancar ali também o passado, para não mais ter que escondê-lo atrás de roupas bonitas e maquiagens pesadas.

Fui até o portão ajeitando minha roupa e cabelos, não podia arriscar ser vista toda desconcertada.

Um homem estava frente à minha casa, apertando a campainha. Um taxista, que estava estacionado impacientemente, foi o primeiro a me notar.

-Dona, o rapaz quer saber se sua vizinha está em casa –ele falou apontando para o cara alto de óculos escuros e cabelos negros, que finalmente notara minha presença.

-Mas você é... –Ele parou no meio da sentença e levantou os óculos, deixando que eu visse seus olhos azuis, -Tsukino Serena-san...

-Chiba-san? O que faz no Japão?-perguntei perplexa, frente a ele, estávamos tão perto que eu podia sentir seu perfume.

-Eu voltei.

Continua...

_Anita_, 28/12/2003

**Notas da Autora:**

Vai demorar ainda pra eu lançar essa fic, mas, bem... O que acharam desse capítulo!? É um pouco diferente das minhas fics anteriores, mas que bom, né? Ler sempre a mesma coisa cansa. Bem... a verdade é que não a mim, amo mesmice UUU. Estava na hora de uma AU, a Serena tá bem mudada aqui, mas não se preocupem, como explicado no decorrer da narração, é pelo bem da história. Verão a mesma Serena de sempre volta e meia. Ainda assim, eu sinto muito, eu mesma odeio quando isso acontece em fics.

O que acontecerá agora? Talvez eu devesse fazê-los darem um beijo como jura de amor eterno e terminar a fic por aí, não? Ah, sei lá... Não é bem isso que tenho em mente... A Serena se embelezou toda, não posso dá-la de graça pro Darien, né? E além do mais, não é a beleza interior que conta, que lição de moral eu estaria dando? (e eu já dei alguma? U)

Comentários, sugestões, amigos por correspondência e afins serão bem-vindos no meu mail e navegadores ociosos ou até ansiosos (por fics e minhas fics e música asiática) serão sempre bem-vindos no meu site: http://olhoazul.here.ws

No mais é isso. Sem agradecimentos? Por quê? Bem, não falei muito dessa fic pra ninguém, então ninguém pessoalmente me ajudou. Mas se realmente querem que eu agradeça é a Deus, meus leitores, minha família e todos que me fizeram estar aqui entediando vcs com minhas notas...

Até o próximo capítulo!!!


	2. Ilusões Arruinadas

_Notas Iniciais: _

_Quem disse que Sailor Moon é minha? Só se for um doente da vida, meu negócio é homem! _

**Sem Voz, Peço **

**Por Seu Calor**

**Capítulo 2 – Ilusões Arruinadas**

A sensação de deixar uma prisão para uma vida normal após anos devia ser algo que se assemelhava ao que eu sentia naquele momento.

Não mais sentir o mofo do passado, a podridão da lembrança, a escuridão da solidão...

Mas também tinha seus pontos ruins. Como a liberdade tão desejada pode culminar em não mais ser aceito na sociedade, sentir-se alheio a tudo o que se passa...

Era incrível como eu me sentia uma prisioneira enfim livre.

Minha casa tinha outras cores, enquanto eu entrava, seguida daquele que me havia sido companheiro de noites em meu quarto, olhando pro teto vagamente. Um estranho que eu não via fazia quatro anos.

-Chiba-san, eu não sabia que voltaria hoje. Sinta-se à vontade, -disse mostrando o sofá da sala.

-Seria amanhã de manhã... Mas eu tive a sorte de encontrar lugar em outro vôo. Fiquei tão animado que me esqueci de avisar à sua mãe. Ela está?-declarou, encostando a duas malas perto de si e, em seguida, sentando-se no sofá.

-Não, teve um compromisso. Eu estava limpando a casa. Então por isso ela não quis adiar a limpeza... Quer chá? Ou café?-perguntei, me esforçando ao máximo para parecer bonita. Ainda vestia as roupas com que fora à escola. Só estava um pouco desalinhada, após a limpeza.

-Café, por favor. Se antes eu já gostava da bebida, viciei nela por lá. Os americanos a tomam muito.

-Mais que chá?

-Sim.

Fui até a cozinha e já voltei com duas xícaras para ambos.

-Ah, vai me acompanhar?-ele perguntou, levantando-se e me ajudando a servir.

-Também. Mas eu amo café.-Claro, passei dias tentando me acostumar ao gosto amargo. Aquilo fora logo no início de minha mudança e até aquela conversa ainda não havia sucedido, ainda que todos achassem que café era minha bebida favorita.

-É ótimo! Uma pena fazer tanto mal... Um horrível hábito. Mas... Fazer o quê? É bom e não é ilegal.

-É mesmo...

E o famoso silêncio caía entre nós.

-Deve estar cansado...-perguntei, após terminar minha xícara.

-Mais ou menos. Esses horários vão me fazer pirar! Mas estou animado com tudo. O Japão mudou tanto e continua o mesmo, hehe. Sinto saudades de tudo. Estou tão feliz por ter te visto, tive medo de nunca mais ver ninguém que eu conhecesse. Até com Andrew, meu melhor amigo, acabei por perder contato.

-Andrew me contou.

-Ah, fala com ele?

-Sim, ele normalmente me leva para a escola no carro dele.

-Carro? Que legal! Estou doido para comprar outro pra mim. Foi um sacrifício me desfazer do meu... Quase o embarquei com minhas coisas.

-Também quero um. Deve ser ótimo ir para onde quiser...

-Nem isso, mas não ter que andar é maravilhoso! Eu amo caminhar, correr... Mas um carro te dá um conforto como uma segunda casa. Mas, claro, pegar o carro e ir pra uma cidade com os amigos também é perfeito!

-É...

E novamente o silêncio.

-Eu vou pra minha casa agora. Há tanto o que fazer... Agradeço pela limpeza.

-Escuta, não quer jantar comigo?

-Como?

Obviamente, a proposta me parecera melhor quando pensara nela que quando a falara.

-Digo, não tem comida lá...

-Eu saio e compro algo rápido, não se preocupe.

-Mas... Bem... Não tem problema se quiser vir aqui.

"Pelo amor de tudo o que há de sagrado, entenda que eu quero que fique comigo e jante aqui!"

-Mas não quero atrapalhar em nada. Podia estar fazendo tanta coisa enquanto arrumava minha casa, não é? Não quero te tomar o tempo, nem o de sua mãe, cozinhando além do necessário.

-Cozinhar? Minha mãe chega tarde, meu pai não vem hoje e meu irmão vai dormir no amigo dele. Hoje é pizza. Eu ia até chamar alguém pra me fazer companhia... Venha, sim!

-Já que insiste, é mais prático para mim. Agradeço o convite. A que horas devo vir?

-Sei lá... Oito?

-Estarei aqui.

E ele se foi com as duas malas.

-Ai! Não acredito que o amor da minha vida tá na casa ao lado!- gritei animada, mas logo cobrindo minha boca. Ele poderia ter até ouvido.

E eu não sabia se eu realmente não queria aquilo.

-------------

-Uau, Serena! Você está bem aérea hoje... Olha que nem à festa foi.

-O quê?

Levantei a cabeça sem entender. De repente estava no banco do Andrew e o dia já havia raiado.

-O que faço aqui!?

-Virou sonâmbula? Bem que notei que estava meio que dormindo quando entrou. Mas está linda como sempre, é rotina se arrumar tanto? Comigo também é, sabe. Se não fosse, não perderia meu tempo com isso de popularidade, hehe. Estou falando demais ou é você que voltou a dormir?

-Desculpa, eu só estou tentando me lembrar de ontem.

-Sua mãe deve ter te explorado pra te deixar pior que depois de uma noitada!

-Deve ter sido desgaste emocional, isso me fez sonhar tudo aquilo. É isso!-raciocinei, vendo Rei entrar no carro como sempre. Sim, de volta à velha rotina. Nada de visitas inesperadas.

É claro que tudo fora ilusão minha. Darien teria pelo menos dito que eu tinha mudado, talvez até um elogio. Mas não, em meu sonho, ele simplesmente me ignorou.

É, eu sonhei!

-Tem razão, Andrew... Nem apertando a bochecha dela, -Rei falou e nisso percebi o que estava fazendo.

-Ei!-reclamei, batendo na mão dela.

-Você estava dormindo, imaginei que seria divertido.

-Isso é trapaça!

-E o que fez ontem que nem trabalhar foi?

-Hã... fiquei arrumando a casa abandonada ao lado da minha.

-A de Darien?-Andrew perguntou, ainda olhando o trânsito.

-Quem é Darien?-Rei olhou para nós dois.

Claro que ela não sabia... Eu ainda estava no ginásio quando Darien me aconteceu e só fui conhecê-las no Colegial. Algo me diz que se soubessem quem Darien era, saberiam de toda a verdade. Andrew era desligado, mas teve época em que desconfiou de meus sentimentos.

-Ah, um velho amigo nosso! Perdi contato com ele, alguma das cartas deve ter errado o caminha, haha!-Andrew respondeu de forma tão simples que me assustou. Eu nunca poderia ter explicado Darien daquela forma...-Ainda fala com ele, Sere?

-Não éramos amigos, Andrew. Eu era grudada na irmã dele, mas nunca nos falávamos muito.

-Mas ele te mandou uma carta, não?

-Nunca.

-Então por que me pediu o número da sua casa?

Eu não soube responder. Simplesmente havia virado pedra. Por que ele pediria algo assim? Pra quê? Eu nunca havia recebido nada dele; nem minha mãe.

-Chegamos!-Rei disse, balançando os cabelos e saindo do carro.

Suspirei fundo, como andava fazendo muito ultimamente e incorporei meu personagem de todo dia. Sem dúvidas, falar em Darien, de repente, deixara-me extremamente consciente do que eu fazia. De todo o patético teatro a que nem no meu sonho da noite anterior ele havia dado valor.

-------------

O som das conversas paralelas enchiam o refeitório cheio de jovens e de adultos. Mas nenhuma mesa era tão olhada quanto a quinta da fileira do meio. Lá estavam sentadas as cinco garotas mais cobiçadas daquele campus. E, lá, elas sempre estavam sentadas.

-Ai, Isamu é tão fofinho! Ele fica me perguntando direto por você, Sere-chan!-uma das loiras de longos cabelos dizia empolgada.

-É, Mina. Hoje ele também me perguntou... Está dando um gelo nele, Serena?-a de cabelos castanhos e belos brincos perguntou.

-Não...-eu respondi. Mas era visível como eu me destacava.

Se naquele momento meu desânimo me fazia diferente, antes isso sempre acontecia por meu empenho em tudo o que fazia. Minha dedicação em ser bela, amigável e inteligente frustrava qualquer um que tentava me superar. E muitos deles acabavam por querer ser meus amigos, pois meu usual sorriso conquistava até o mais gélido coração.

Mas naquele momento em especial, eu sabia que parecia mais uma chama que lutava por ficar acesa num dia de tempestade. Sim, eu tinha que ser o meu eu de sempre, as até meus professores já me perguntavam qual era o problema. E o que eu poderia responder? Nem eu sabia direito... Nada além de um tolo sonho.

Bela e popular e inteligente. Este era meu eu. Aquele que eu queria usar para fazer Darien se esquecer da boba que conhecera como amiguinha da irmãzinha dele. Eu queria abolir os diminutivos de minha vida e agora todos tinham penINHA de mim que estava tão tristezINHA. Tudo por causa do maldito sonho!

-Ela está assim desde cedo. Andrew me disse que nem notou quando entrou no carro. Dá pr acreditar? Amy, diga se isso é possível!-Rei falava, enquanto mexia no cabelo. Eram pretos e longos.

-Serena, somos suas amigas. Conte-nos seu problema e o solucionaremos.

-Nenhum, -respondi dando outro suspiro. Comi mais de minha salada e olhei ao redor, -Só não agüento mais que todos me olhem assim! Ninguém morreu... Tampouco eu.

-Então sorria e vá falar com Isamu! Vocês vão ficar hoje na festa não é!?-Mina lembrou-me.

-Festa? Nossa... Já até tinha me esquecido dela, acreditam?-e forcei uma risada típica minha. De repente minha vida popular parecia mais distante que a minha de antes da partida de Darien. Mas eu tinha compromissos a atender e não podia ficar pensando no maldito sonho.

-Não se esqueça que me prometeu ir, Sere-chan!-Andrew disse, por trás de mim, enquanto eu sentia um par de mãos quentes em meus ombros, -Ontem você não foi e tive que explicar milhões de vezes pra um monte de gente. Eles te amam!

-E quem é você?-Lita perguntou, apontando para alguém atrás de mim.

Só então notei que aquele não era o perfume, nem o calor de Andrew. E aquilo foi o bastante para eu ficar mais que vermelha. Por mais que eu quisesse em virar e notar que estava errada. Eu não conseguia encarar Darien Chiba.

-Ah, ele e Serena decidiram me fazer uma surpresa! Aqui está o motivo para a Serena nos abandonar na festa de ontem, meninas. Darien Chiba. Estas são as amigas de Serena.

Darien apensas tirara a mão direita de meu ombro para cumprimentá-las. Eu sabia que estava cada vez mais ruborizada.

-É um prazer! Cheguei ontem dos Estados Unidos e estou ainda um pouco perdido nesse ambiente novo. É bom ver que Andrew conhece tanta gente. E é uma coincidência te encontrar aqui, Tsukino-chan.

-Pois é... É normal, já que estudo nesta faculdade.

-Não me contou ontem.

Não havia sido um sonho. Não havia sido um sonho. Não havia sido um sonho. Não havia sido um sonho. Não havia sido um sonho. Não havia sido um sonho. Não havia sido um sonho. Não havia sido um sonho.

Minha mente só conseguia repetir aquilo. Lá estava eu novamente em "piloto automático". Mas, então, algo me veio à mente. Aquele agora era meu território. Minhas amigas. Meu palco, no qual eu brilhava todos os dias. Se Darien não havia se impressionado com a minha beleza. Iria com a minha popularidade.

-E o susto que Darien me deu andando perdido pelos corredores? Lá estava eu vindo pra cá e quem vejo? Olhe que passei direto pelo cara, achando que era uma ilusão!-Andrew sentou-se, rindo do caso.

Darien decidiu sentar entre ele e eu. Estaria me provocando?

-Então vocês três são velhos amigos?-Amy perguntou.

-Sim, de antes de eu ir pros Estados Unidos num programa de intercâmbio. Fiquei por quatro anos lá e quando volto, nem me família mora na mesma casa. Eu me sinto abandonado!-Darien falou rindo.

-Na verdade eu era muito amiga da irmã dele. Nossos pais são praticamente pais de nós quatro. Fomos vizinhos e tudo o mais, mas eu e Darien não somos tão próximos. Há muita diferença de idade...

-Mas ele me parece da idade do Andrew, Serena,-Mina falou.

-Mais novo. Andrew tem vinte e três e eu vinte e dois.

-Não precisa jogar na cara!-Andrew fez-se de ofendido e todos rimos.

-São vizinhos?-Amy perguntou.

-Sim. Eu morarei na casa ao lado de agora em diante, -Darien disse, sorrindo. Parecia mais relaxado que no dia anterior. Teria sido por estar acompanhado de Andrew ou por ter descansado?  
-Mas ela está vazia faz tanto tempo... Serena nunca comentara sobre quem viveu ali, além de falar de uma velha amiga. –Rei me olhava intensamente.

-Velha amiga? Não tem mais contato com a Sachiko-chan?-Darien perguntou, fixando seus olhos azuis em mim.

-Muito pouco. Amizade de infância dura pra sempre, mas nunca com a mesma intensidade.

-Vocês não eram crianças quando ela se mudou, -ele afirmou.

Não consegui prestar atenção no resto da prosa. Aquilo me espantara profundamente. Ele não me considerara criança naquela época?

Ele me beijara. Claro que não me veria assim. Mas...

De repente notei: havia perdido a primeira batalha com Darien.

Naquela tarde também não fui trabalhar. Tinha que estar perfeita para a festa daquela noite e no dia seguinte eu compensaria os dois que faltara com um turno duplo.

Darien não me venceria, como havia conseguido durante o almoço. Tirando-me de jogada e virando o centro da conversa.

-------------

A buzina usual de Andrew me fez dar um pulo. Olhava-me no espelho, para estar certa de que nada mesmo faltava. Dei a última olhada e desci.

Minha saia justa e até o meio da coxa, mais um tecido transparente até o joelho bem largo, rebolava enquanto eu descia as escadas apressada. Peguei minha sandália predileta, para dar sorte, e me despedi de minha mãe.

-Nossa, serena, hoje você caprichou, -ela comentou, sorrindo.

-Obrigada, mamãe!-respondi dando-lhe um beijo na testa e já abrindo a porta.

-Isto tem a ver com o nosso novo vizinho?

Gelei. Minha mão ficou na maçaneta, que por um milímetro ainda não abrira a porta.

-Fala de Darien-san? Que besteira mamãe! Ele é o irmão malvado da Sachiko-chan... Por que isso teria a ver com ele?

-Só um palpite de mãe, já que ele está no carro junto com Andrew.

-O quê!?-olhei pela janela confirmando. Suspirei pela milésima vez naquele dia e saí com porte mais que altivo

Ele definitivamente não iria ganhar hoje! Eu pelo menos ficaria com ele. Não... Ele só me pediria e eu recusaria.

E a guerra estaria vencida.

Sorri, enquanto abria a porta do carro, cumprimentando ambos.

-Está linda hoje, Serena! Não acha, Darien?-Andrew perguntou ao amigo que sentara no banco de trás.

-E por isso está nos atrasando.

-Isso tudo é para impressionar o Isamu? O coitado está tão caidinho por você que acho que mesmo pesando mais de duzentos quilos ele te amaria, Sere.

-Isamu é um cara legal, não é?-menti, usando a boa e velha arma dos ciúmes.

Aquilo espantara Andrew, mas pelo retrovisor não surtiu efeito algum em Darien.

Dois a zero para ele.

------------

Eu estava conversando com as meninas, enquanto víamos Amy chegar com seu namorado, Richard. Mas ficara de olho em Darien, sempre mantendo Andrew por perto, para evitar perdê-lo de vista.

-Nossa... Seu amigo tem muitos conhecidos. O baile todo veio cumprimentá-lo, -Rei comentou, sorrindo para Amy que se aproximava.

-Ele sempre foi muito popular,- respondi, lembrando das várias garotas que me faziam arder de ciúmes. Sempre se agarrando a ele. Por sorte não era mulherengo.

-Algo como o que Andrew é agora?-Lita perguntou, tomando mais uma taça de ponche.

-Não... Digamos que Andrew pegou boa parte da fama de Darien após sua partida. Mesmo sendo sempre popular, ficou mais. E ainda assim não supera Darien, -expliquei, meio fora dali. Minha cabeça tentava se recordar dos velhos tempos. De como era bom ter Darien sempre por perto.

Mas, então, algo me lembrou de que ali estava ele. De volta. Porém, era como se muita coisa houvesse mudado. Agora, ele era um rival; eu tinha que prová-lo o quão melhor eu estava!

-Olá, meninas! Olá, Andrew-kun e Chiba-san...-Amy cumprimentou-nos.

-Seu nome é Amy, certo?-Darien perguntou.

-Hai e este aqui é Richard.

-É um prazer, Chiba-san, -o rapaz de cabelos e olhos escuros disse, cumprimentando-o no estilo japonês. Enquanto a mão de Darien já estava estendida.

-Ah, sinto muito! Peguei mania...-o moço se desculpou.

E todos riram.

Menos eu. Fiquei olhando para aquele homem à minha frente. Era muito bonito e fazia-se de simpático. Era como se não tivesse defeito.

Duas pessoas se aproximaram de nossa roda, que era a mais popular da festa.

-Darien Chiba, é você!?-olhei para a mulher que o disse.

Era alta e esguia. Tinha a pele bronzeada e olhos claros, revelando não ser inteiramente japonesa, se o fosse.

-Ah, Maki?-Darien respondeu, -Nossa! Há quanto tempo... Como vai?

-Tudo bem! Enfim retornou, hein?

-É verdade... Demorei, não?

-Com certeza.

Um jovem ao fundo do salão chamou a moça pelo nome e ela se foi, deixando a segunda pessoa ainda ali.

-Quem era ela?-Mina perguntou, enfim.

-Minha irmã, -o homem que a acompanhava respondeu.

-Ex-namorada do Darien...-eu falei, só então notando quem havia falado antes de mim,-Isamu? Ela é sua irmã!?

-Você conhece este Darien, Sere?  
-Fui amiga da irmã dele. Mas o que faz aqui?

-Vim falar contigo, parece estar me evitando desde anteontem.

-Não o estou. Só não tinha o que te dizer.

-Ah, entendo...-ele disse, olhando para baixo, -Então... A gente se vê, né?

-Sim, até mais, -respondi, vendo-o partir.

Foi quando senti vários olhos em mim.

-Este então é o tal Isamu? O pivete irmão da Maki... Que coincidência, -Darien comentou, -E acaba de dar um fora nele né?

-Bem, ele só qualquer um. Não gosto de bêbados.

-E você fica com qualquer um então?

Não pude responder.

Três a zero.

---------------

Não prestei atenção a uma palavra do que me foi dito durante as aulas na faculdade. Darien parecia também estar me desafiando e aquilo em enfurecia.

Eu só queria que ele notasse tudo o que fiz por ele!

Durante o recreio o vi, de novo, chegar com Andrew.

-O que faz aqui?-perguntei, sem rodeio algum.

-Estudo, -ele respondeu.

-O quê!?

-Jornalismo, sabe...

-Não foi o que eu quis dizer! Ainda não completou?

-Iie, estou no meu último ano.

-Que azar...

Ele se sentou ao meu lado, novamente, e olhou-me nos olhos, sorrindo.

-Você me odeia tanto assim, Serena?

Fiquei por um segundo estática com a súbita pergunta. Não era aquilo... Definitivamente não!

-Mas sabe o que eu penso?-continuou, fazendo-me olhar com mais atenção para ele- Que a menina que conheci, amiga de minha irmã, tão inocente e fofinha tornou-se uma mulher fútil que só quer saber se deve ir de jeans rasgado ou manchado para escola. É uma pena.

Então se levantou e saiu.

**Continuará...**

_Anita_**, 29/03/2004**

Notas da Autora:

_Sim! Finalmente um capítulo novo e agora poderei lançar essa fic em homenagem aos dois anos de meu site Olho Azul, onde sempre encontrarão minhas fics mais novas http://olhoazul.here.ws _

_Capítulo curto? Não... é tudo o que eu esperava que seria. Agora mais dois capítulos ou menos e a fic termina. Ai, é tão bom! Terminar uma fic sem grandes problemas é tudo o que eu quero. _

_Para sugestões, reclamações, amor ou amizade meu e-mail é hummm e eu queria mandar um beijinho pra minha mãe pro meu pai e especialmente pra você, aliás pro KangTa, pro HwanHee, pro Hyde, pro Gackt, pro Ueda, pro Brian e pro Takuro! E uns especiais pros outros lindos da vida afora hahaha. _

_Que me perdoem os "coisas", mas é dos pães que eu gosto! Hahaha. Aí está meu troco senhor de Moraes._

_E agora? O que Serena fará com essa desmoralização? Não percam o prox cap! _


	3. Os Desejos Nunca Se Realizam Juntos

Notas Iniciais:

_Noutro dia sonhei que meu professor preferido tinha morrido num acidente de carro num dia chuvoso. Quando acordei era sol e por algum motivo ele até entrou lá na sala antes de ser a hora da aula dele. Terão sido mensagens de "foi só um sonho"? Essas mensagens servem pra quem ainda imagina que Sailor Moon possa ser minha. Vamos ao capítulo!_

**Sem Voz, Peço **

**Por Seu Calor**

**Capítulo 3 - Os Desejos Nunca Se Realizam Juntos**

Meu mundo rodava. Era como se mil pedras caíssem, ao mesmo tempo, sobre minha cabeça. O amor de minha vida havia acabado de me chamar de fútil...

Minha mudança... E todo sacrifício por ele foram em vão?

Olhei ao meu redor. Eu conseguira ser mais uma vez o centro das atenções. Mas era diferente... Todos olhavam incrédulos para nós ambos. Ninguém entendera o súbito desabafo do recém-chegado.

E tudo estava girando.

Ouvia comentários discretos e risadinhas. Outros me olhavam com cara de pena.

Não tinha orgulho para que fosse ferido. O pior não fora aquilo, a humilhação pública. Foi a pessoa de quem tudo partira. A forma como ela dissera aquilo sem razão aparente. Eu me sentia completamente rasgada por dentro.

Era como uma cortina de teatro que caía no meio da apresentação. E tudo girava ainda mais.

Os sons se misturavam, as cores diversas se branqueavam. Naquele frenesi, eu já havia me olvidado do local onde me encontrava no momento.

"Você está perdendo..." uma voz interna me disse, "Tudo se vai por água abaixo se perder a pose agora. Darien te verá como uma fraca, uma menininha mimada que nunca apanhou da vida. Erga-se e encare!"

Mesmo que não fosse uma boa idéia, fora o único conselho que ouvira naquilo tudo, onde todos estavam pasmos.

Olhei para Darien, contendo as lágrimas. Parecia um tanto constrangido por ter chamado tanta atenção. Mas aquilo me deixara ainda mais nervosa. Não fora um ato calculado apenas para me derrotar.

Fora algo de momento. Portanto, ele realmente pensava aquilo.

O canto de meus olhos captou um objeto em cima da mesa. Tomei-o em minhas mãos e joguei água do copo na cara do rapaz.

-Não ouse mais falar comigo neste tom! Não sou mais aquela garota boba que viu na sua cozinha quatro anos atrás, Darien Chiba. Mudei para lhe ser párea e poder fazer isso.

E saí, por algum motivo, ouvindo aplausos.

-------------

Não assisti ao resto das aulas daquele dia. Saí correndo para casa, nem ônibus tomei.

Eu me havia humilhado dizendo tantas coisas e metade era mentira. A voz de minha cabeça estava certa num ponto. Se eu houvesse chorado ali, estaria tudo acabado. Mas eu não precisava ter jogado água em Darien, tampouco feito aquele espetáculo.

No caminho, as lágrimas rolaram livres. Parecia o dia seguinte da festa de despedida dele.

Após me segurar muito eu soltara tantas lágrimas que meu rosto ficara inchado por dois dias. Fora difícil esconder até que ouvi alguém comentando que eu havia engordado e que se continuasse daquele jeito menino algum se interessaria por mim.

Caminhei até um banco num parque, já perto de minha casa. Foi ali que me sentara naquele dia fatídico, para chorar ainda mais.

Foi ali que decidira mudar, para, quando Darien chegasse, eu pudesse enfim revelar a todos o nosso beijo. E meu amor.

Lembro de eu sentada ali mesmo, olhando os pombos e as crianças, que corriam atrás das criaturas. E também os casais felizes. E também os casais que se separavam.

Eu havia sido beijada por ele e não entendera o motivo. Eu o queria ali, de volta, naquele momento. Eu o queria muito.

Mas ninguém sabia e nem tinha coragem de contar-lhes tudo. Darien parecia tão fora de alcance... Por que me beijara?

Então algo me dissera que eu deveria parar de chorar por algo que já havia passado. Que um dia ele voltaria e aí seria a minha chance.

E, até lá, eu queria estar preparada. Eu tinha tanta esperança de que quando ele chegasse me iria elogiar. Ou pelo menos reparar.

Mas ele só viu a minha casca, ou aquilo era tudo? Eu só era a tal menina fútil? Mas...

Ele teria pensado aquilo por causa de Isamu? Eu só não queria mais nada com ele... Queria somente Darien. Ninguém mais.

Por que ele não via!?

Respirei fundo e enxuguei as lágrimas. Desde quatro anos antes, eu havia aprendido que a solidão não é minha amiga. A minha cura seria ocupar a cabeça e estar na companhia de meus amigos.

Fui para casa. Para completar eu ainda tinha que trabalhar naquele dia.

------------

-Muito bem, eu já vou preparar!-falei para mais um cliente. Era estranho trabalhar com comida sem nem ao menos haver almoçado.

Ainda assim, sempre que via mais um sanduíche, meu estômago dava um nó. Aquela manhã me tirara a fome por completo.

Peguei o pão e comecei a preparar tudo, terminando com o ketchup.

-Oh, não!-gritei, ao ver que ao invés do lacre, tinha tirado a tampa do tubo. Havia vinte vezes mais ketchup naquele sanduíche que o tolerável por qualquer um. –Eu sinto muito! Farei outro em breve.

-Ora, gatinha, sem problemas. É só me dar um beijinho!

-Aí sim, teríamos um problema. Prefiro fazer outro.

Saí de perto dele e reiniciei o trabalho. Era incrível como, mesmo com o cabelo despenteado, sem maquiagem e com uma roupa velha por debaixo do avental, alguém ainda me dava uma cantada.

Sorri. Era só ali que eu pensava melhor sobre toda a mudança.

Mas eu havia gostado. Era bom estar bonita para minha própria auto-estima. Ter mais confiança ajudava na hora de dizer não às propostas indecentes que os caras me faziam.

Entreguei o sanduíche e sentei no meu banquinho. Tirei antes um grosso livro e voltei a lê-lo. Era sempre bom estudar quando ninguém queria ser atendido.

-Sere? Pensei que nem viria hoje...-alguém me disse, antes que eu pudesse retomar a leitura.

-Andrew... Bem, aquilo só foi um monte de palavras. Eu estou bem.

-Que bom. Foi só da boca pra fora. Sei que Darien se arrependeu depois. Principalmente com a blusa molhada do jeito que ficou, -e riu de si próprio, enquanto punha seu avental.

-E acha que ele tem razão?

-Se tivesse, eu não seria seu amigo. Só se assustou com sua mudança. Estávamos conversando e ele me disse que estava boquiaberto.

-Mas odiou tudo...

-Ele mal conhece seu novo eu, Serena. Por mim, tá ótimo assim. Bem melhor que antes.

Levantei do banco para atender mais um cliente. Eu era eu mesma, não era? Por mais chata que fosse a rotina de me aprontar, eu amava aquilo! Ficar horas discutindo com Rei sobre as novas modas... Estudar todo resto de tempo. E no que sobrasse, lesse um bom livro.

-Não muda mais, Serena, -Andrew completou, como se lendo meus pensamentos.

-Não irei.

E voltei ao meu livro, após receber pelo pedido.

---------

-Serena?-Levantei minha cabeça, de um exercício que eu tentava entender.

-Isamu? O que faz aqui?

-Estamos terminados, não é?

-Nunca tivemos nada...-disse, entediada. Aquilo já me havia causado tantos problemas. Eu queria esquecê-lo logo.

-Certo... Mas por quê?

-Porque não é de você que gosto, Isamu-kun.

Andei até o balcão. A conversa seria maior do que o esperado.

-E de quem é?

-Não te interessa.

-Então há alguém?

Meus olhos viraram pontos. Como ele adivinhou tão rápido!?

-Deixa isso quieto, Isamu. Eu não gosto de você, é um ponto importante para não termos nada. Outro é que você não faz meu tipo.

-Por quê!?

-É chorão, infantil e bebe.

-Socialmente.

-Ainda é bebida.

-Ora, Serena! Sabia que um dia essa sua fama vai acabar!? Quando te virem como é realmente... Quando te virem trabalhando aqui e tudo o mais! Vai acabar, ouviu?

-Não me interessa.

-Rapaz...-Andrew aparecera atrás de Isamu. –Por favor, retire-se do recinto. Está assustando os fregueses.

E assim ele saiu, olhando-me com cara fechada.

-Nossa, ele sabe ser tão chato quanto a irmã...-o loiro comentou, num suspiro.

-Sabia quem era desde o começo?

-Sim. Puxa, lembro quando Darien estava em dúvida se ia pros Estados Unidos ou não... A namorada dele ficou histérica! Ela não queria que ele fosse e tudo o mais. Por isso nem foi à festa. Terminaram naquele dia. O estranho foi que Darien nem ficou abalado. Só triste. Hoje é que entendi. Estávamos conversando e ele me disse que se sentiu mais aliviado lá, na América; sem um peso aqui de uma namorada o esperando.

-E por isso demorou a voltar?

-É...

Lembrei-me de nosso beijo. Eles realmente haviam terminado. Não havia sido nenhuma desculpa de última hora para uma diversão qualquer.

-Suspeito que Darien nem gostava mais dela.

-Sério!?

-Ela fez muita palhaçada pra ele não ir. Homem não gosta de mulher assim. Entende? Tipo o irmão dela... Ah, era disso que eu falava no início! Como foi que eu mudei tanto do assunto? Vanda tem razão, eu deveria prestar mais atenção no que falo. Ela sempre me policia; sinto falta dela! Acho que virá em breve. Comentou algo sobre em um ano estar acabando por lá. Será perfeito ter Vanda e Darien de volta. Eles me fazem tanta falta... Serena? O que houve?

-Darien...

-Sim, desculpa, não o mencionarei mais...

-Não!-Apontei para as costas do rapaz, onde aquele que me insultara naquela manhã estava.

-Decidiu fazer serviço comunitário por aqui, Cabeça-Fútil?-ele perguntou, sentando-se em um dos bancos.

Dei-lhe as costas e peguei um pano para limpar o balcão. Continuei me repetindo que deveria agir normalmente. Normalmente; como com qualquer um. Afinal, ele era um qualquer.

-Ela trabalha aqui, Darien...-Andrew respondeu por mim, sorrindo para o amigo –Quer mesmo atendê-lo, Serena? Se preferir, eu mesmo o faço.

-Nem pensar! Vá supervisionar o novato que a sua "número um" cuida disto aqui –E olhei para Darien –O que vai querer?

-O cardápio.

Quase o xinguei ali mesmo. Mais um ponto para ele. No meio de tudo, esqueci-me do mais importante dos procedimentos.

Entreguei o folheto colorido e plastificado indo atender a dois rapazes que haviam acabado de chegar. Ao fundo, ouvi Andrew ensinando algo ao novato. Aquele não duraria muito se fossem contar todos seus erros.

-Sejam bem-vindos!-sorri para os dois e entreguei o cardápio, -Se estiverem em dúvida, recomendo o sanduíche natural. É rápido e todos elogiam!

-Tsukino, não?-um mais alto disse, olhando meu nome no broche –Você não quer comer conosco?

-Sinto muito, mas estou em serviço, –respondi, já acostumada com as cantadas –que por um acaso perderei se não fizer uma boa venda neste mês. Então, se não quiserem nada além da garçonete, por favor deixem o balcão e peguem uma mesa.

E assim fizeram.

Virei-me para onde Darien estava para pegar o pedido dele, mas não havia mais ninguém. Tudo bem que eu não estava desesperada com número de vendas, mas não gostava de perder tantos fregueses de uma vez só.

Para minha surpresa ele estava bem atrás dos rapazes, que saíam.

-Por que mudou de lugar? Eu ia voltar agora...-falei, guardando os cardápios.

-Eu achei que ia precisar de ajuda, se bem que os dois me pareciam caras populares. Então não interferi logo, esperei para ver se a proposta deles te interessaria, Cabeça-Fútil.

-Pare de me chamar assim... Eu realmente tenho um serviço a fazer. Se não quiser nada, saia do balcão.

Ele se sentou, rindo.

-Também pensei em interferir na sua discussão com o pirralho. Devo concluir que você não é o tipo da mocinha indefesa, não é?

Suspirei.

-Naquela hora Andrew me salvou. Acredite que eu teria chorado se ele continuasse a falar daquela forma. Em que parte não sou mocinha?-falei, apoiando-me no balcão.

-Choraria porque sua fama vai se arruinar se te virem sem maquiagem aqui, né?

-Não é nada disso! Minha "fama" não tem nada a ver com isso, Darien Chiba. É só que Isamu estava vendo muito mais através de mim que qualquer outro e isso irrita!-lembrei-me de quando descobrira que eu gostava de alguém –Aliás... Quanto da conversa ouviu?

-Só o final. Andrew não agüentou o escândalo e o pôs pra correr logo.

-Ah... Chegaram juntos?

-Não. Mas eu cheguei um pouco depois do Isamu.

-Então, por que ficou quieto por tanto tempo?

-Fiquei surpreso em vê-la aqui como uma simples mortal.

Não consegui responder.

-Vou querer o natural –ele disse um minuto depois.

-Quê!?

-O sanduíche... Sabe, deveria dar tratamento igual aos seus clientes, não me deu dica alguma.

-Só o faço com os que eu vejo aqui pela primeira vez.

-Nunca me vira aqui antes.

-Já vi sim.

E saí para preparar o pedido. Lembrei-me das vezes em que voltava da escola e parava aqui só para vê-lo falando com Andrew. Raramente entrava, só quando acompanhada da irmã dele. Era um paraíso quando conseguia pegar trechos de cada conversa.

O meu inferno era quando ele estava com alguma garota. Pior, quando eu sabia que era a namorada. Sorte minha nosso povo nunca beijar em público, mas eles eram tão íntimos!

Muitas dessas vezes eu dizia à Sachiko que estava passando mal, ou outra desculpa, só para sair dali.

Mas quando eram somente Andrew e ele...!

Agora eu era a que conversava com Darien. Por que estava sendo tão estúpida a ponto de evitar a conversa? Eu realmente teria mudado tanto assim?

Mudei a ponto de meu orgulho importar mais que meu amor?

Ele me havia ofendido, mas o que eu sentia por ele ainda era forte. Tanto que seu perfume estava entrando em minhas narinas e eu mal conseguia preparar o sanduíche. Aquele que momentos antes dissera ser rápido. Darien...

Eu precisava de tempo...

Tinha que me acostumar com a idéia de que ele voltara, de que estava ali, de que estava nada impressionado com a minha mudança... Aquela que fizera só para ele!

-Serena, está tudo bem?-ele perguntou, me assustando.

Só então notei que tinha lágrimas em meus olhos.

Chorar... Eu era uma chorona mesmo! Só havia mudado por fora, pois, por dentro, ainda era a menininha boba apaixonada pelo irmão mais velho da melhor amiga.

Eu estava chorando.

Que infantil! E na frente de todos; uma vergonha... E na frente de Darien; que faria?

Se eu esperasse um pouco, antes de lhe entregar o sanduíche, ele não notaria. Não chorara quando me dissera aquelas coisas horríveis na escola. Por que choraria na frente dele agora!?

-Serena?

-Estou bem, só me cortei com a faca, mas nem está sangrando –menti.

-Certo.

Virei-me para ele, já com o sanduíche num prato e o entreguei.

-O que quer para beber?

-Um café.

-Com o sanduíche!? Mas é absurdo tomar os dois juntos...-falei.

-E chorar por causa de um corte tão bobo quanto diz ser, também.

Olhei-o fixo.

Como ele notara? Meus olhos nem deviam estar muito vermelhos. Foram só lágrimas. Nostálgicas, pela época antes de ele viajar, e arrependidas, por toda a mudança que se invalidara.

-Você está triste... O que há? Olha, se for por hoje cedo, eu sinto muito. Eu não queria dizer tantas coisas.

-Não foram mentiras.

-Não, mas disse coisa demais. Mal sei quem você é, Serena... Se é popular, não tenho o direito de concluir que é fútil. Fui preconceituoso.

-Está tudo bem... Talvez eu realmente o seja.

-Por que mudou tanto?

Olhei para o rapaz que ainda não tocara no sanduíche. Como responder que fora por ele!?

-Vai mesmo tomar café com isso?

-Ah, é mesmo. Quero um suco. De morango, pode ser?

-Claro –e fui prepará-lo, finalmente soltando o fôlego que havia prendido.

-Você não me respondeu –ele gritou.

Preparei tudo e entreguei-o a jarra. O que dizer?

-Prefiro não responder...

-Por quê?

-Olha, todos mudamos não é? Eu só tinha catorze da última vez em que nos vimos!

-Entendo... Desculpa por insistir tanto. É que estou te vendo como um reflexo de quem eu era. Um cara que tentava ao máximo ser popular e não se deixava ter a única coisa que queria. E sabe que só notei isto naquele dia da despedida? Eu não quero que quando você notar seja tarde demais.

-Eu gosto do que sou e se estou assim é exatamente para isso: conseguir a única coisa que almejo.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta?-ele já havia terminado de comer e finalizava o suco –Não precisa responder, mesmo querendo muito que o faça.

-Faça logo a pergunta.

-Por que nunca me respondeu?

Continuará...

_Anita_, 18/04/2004

Notas da Autora:

_Iuuuuuupiiiiiii!!! Mais um cap e a fic termina, é tão bom fazer algo curto! E agora? Será que a Serena se esqueceu de nos contar algo de seu passado? Aiaiaiai... Vocês só vão saber no próximo capítulo!_

Só um aviso sobre alguns personagens que uso aqui: Richard e Vanda são pessoas que aparecem principalmente na primeira fase do anime e realmente são os pares de Ami e Andrew. Se bem que no anime Richard não é namorado da Ami. A Vanda ganha uma bolsa para estudar uns tempos na África e tudo o mais.

Comentários, sugestões e etc no meu mail: e para mais caps e fics vão ao meu site http://olhoazul.here.ws que tem sempre meus fics em primeira mão hehehe.

E eu queria agradecer aos que me mandaram mails e ao MrPoseidon por ter tido a paciência de atender ao meu pedido 

É isso! Até a próxima, mina-chan!


	4. Uma Nova Cor, Uma Nova Voz

Notas iniciais:

_Aqui está, serviço completo, aliás, fic completa! Agradeço a todos os que me escerveram, mas ainda quero mails! Mesmo que já tenha passado um tempão desde que escrevi a fic, ainda receberei muito feliz o e-mail que me mandar para e aliás Sailor Moon não é minha, mas a fic é! Se a quiser no seu site é só pedir!_

**Sem Voz, Peço **

**Por Seu Calor**

**Capítulo 4 – Uma Nova Cor, Uma Nova Voz**

-Por que nunca me respondeu?

Fiquei olhando fixamente para o lindo jovem de olhos azuis a minha frente. Sei que estava boquiaberta; de que estava falando? Ele não havia me perguntado nada, como o responderia?

-Acredite, eu esperei muito por sua carta. Acho que até hoje a espero! Quando nos reencontramos, a coisa que eu mais queria era uma explicação pra nunca ter me respondido. Fiquei te olhando direto, esperando alguma menção, mas nada! Deve ter sido o que me irritou e fez agir tão friamente contigo.

-Darien...

Acabei derrubando a jarra do suco pelo balcão.

-Ai, eu sinto muito!-disse, pegando um pano para limpar –Ai, continuo desastrada como sempre...

-Não se preocupa. É o que mais gosto em você, seu jeito natural, hehe. Olha, aqui está o dinheiro dos meus pedidos, -ele se levantou,-Eu não deveria ser tão chato e ficar te cobrando essas coisas. Vou pra casa descansar um pouco. Andrew disse que terá uma festa hoje e mandou que eu fosse. Até mais tarde, Serena.

-Espera Darien... Eu não sei do que está falando... E eu não vou a essa festa.

-Quê?-ele parecia decepcionado.

-Faltei dois dias aqui, vou cobrir os turnos da tarde e da noite. Então bem... Até amanhã.

-Até...-e ele se foi, deixando uma gorda gorjeta.

E nunca me respondeu do que estava falando.

-------------

Mais um cliente saía da lanchonete. Em dias de semana aquilo ficava sempre vazio. De início, eu tinha muito medo; se bem que nunca mencionei isto a ninguém. Com o tempo me acostumei e, sempre que eu cobria o turno da noite, passei a estudar.

O chato era que, esporadicamente, um cliente chegava, interrompia e era difícil retornar a tudo.

Naquele dia estava ainda pior.

Darien falar de algo de que não entendi. Pior, nem me dar explicação quando perguntei. Enquanto olhava para o mapa, tudo em que eu pensava era no seu rosto, seu perfume, sua voz.

"Pelo menos não estamos mais brigados", pensei num suspiro. Aquele mapa do atlas ficava cada vez mais distante enquanto me recordava de cada palavra.

Um reencontro, após tanto tempo. Enfim, parecia que minha cabeça tinha entendido. Todas as cicatrizes, que já se curavam, pareciam voltar para me atormentarem.

Mas, ainda assim, o sentimento de rever a pessoa amada ficava. Era tão bom... E nostálgico. Ali, eu não desejava que o amor deixasse de ser platônico. Simplesmente me contentava. O êxtase de tê-lo por perto já era o bastante.

Mesmo assim...

Mesmo assim, eu sabia que logo aquilo acabaria e eu desejaria novamente aquele beijo de quatro anos antes. Nunca fora de me contentar com pouco e não começaria naquele momento.

Pensar em Darien fazia meu estômago se contrair, formava ângulos incalculáveis ali dentro. E, mesmo amando comer, fazia com que eu perdesse a fome. Afinal, tê-lo por perto já me deixava satisfeita.

"Por que nunca me respondeu?" a voz dele ecoou pela minha mente. Não era firme como sempre. Era hesitante, súbita. Era como se ele estivesse tomando coragem fazia tempo para perguntá-lo.

Provavelmente seria assim que eu me confessaria para ele ou lhe perguntaria o porquê daquele beijo. É claro que ainda não tomara tanta coragem. São coisas tão antigas que ele me acharia louca.

Mas o que ele teria me perguntado de tão importante?

Revisei o nosso encontro na cozinha, durante sua festa de despedida e lembrei-me de cada uma das perguntas. Fechando os olhos até podia ver sua silhueta naquele escuro. E como seus olhos azuis brilhavam com as luzes de fora.

"Você me odeia ou coisa assim?" ele perguntara e eu respondera com outra pergunta. Não é típico da mulher fazer isso? Ou pergunta ao entrevistador ou a si mesma; mas sempre responde só depois de outra pergunta.

"Por que a pergunta?"

Mas achava que tinha deixado claro que não o odiava. Deixei que fosse meu primeiro beijo! Mas e se ele não o soubesse? Aquele garoto achara que aquele fora o meu... Então, talvez, Darien tivesse pensado que aquele não tivesse sido o meu.

Que complicação!

Olhei de novo para o mapa, mas continuava pensando em como responderia àquela pergunta. Era tão... Tão no passado.

Quando finalmente consegui me lembrar de que continente aquele mapa era a porta se abria com outro freguês.

-Trabalhando muito?-um do grupo perguntou

Levantei a cabeça para ver Andrew, Darien e Vanda.

-Vanda! O que faz por aqui!?-perguntei, levantando-me e abraçando a moça, ainda com o balcão entre nós.

-Pois é, decidi fazer uma surpresa a todos –ela respondeu, indo para uma das mesas, com os dois.

-Atenda-nos, Tsukino-san –Andrew ordenou com um sarcástico autoritarismo.

Sorri e peguei o cardápio, indo até eles.

-Aqui está... Já sabem o que irão querer?

-Pra mim e Vanda será um milk-shake gigante e dois hambúrgueres, -Andrew falou, dando um beijo na bochecha da namorada.

-E você?-perguntei, enfim encarando o Darien. Ele, definitivamente, estava quieto. Talvez pela pergunta de mais cedo. Sem dúvidas a resposta significava muito.

-Só um café.

-Pra já!-e fui preparar tudo, mas gritei até eles enquanto preparava, -Não iam à festa?

-Pois é, mas Vanda chegou, então trouxe Darien pra cá. Assim nem um nem outro segura vela. Daqui a pouco estamos indo para um passeio romântico pelo parque, não é querida?

-Com certeza!

-Vai ficar por aqui ou vai para a festa, Darien?-Andrew perguntou.

-Não sei... Mas Serena vai andando sozinha nesse escuro?

-Não se preocupe comigo, -gritei da cozinha novamente, -Eu já fiz isso várias vezes.

-Eu fico pra te levar, é na mesma direção mesmo. Além do mais, não conheço ninguém nessa festa.

-Minhas amigas vão, vocês se deram tão bem, -gritei, enfim saindo da cozinha com os pedidos, -Tenho certeza que elas te apresentam a todos!

Mas dei de cara com Darien, sentado em um dos bancos do balcão.

-Vou tomar o café aqui. –E apontou para Andrew e Vanda que se beijavam.

-Por que eles não são mais japoneses e se beijam menos em público?-perguntei fazendo uma careta e caminhando até eles.

-Só estão recuperando o tempo perdido.

Pigarreei para chamar a atenção.

-Aqui está seu pedido, senhor Andrew. E, por favor, se vão se beijar, passem para uma mesa do canto, bem longe da minha vista.

Os dois sorriram e o fizeram.

Voltei para o balcão e quando fui pegar meu livro reparei que já não estava onde o deixara. Darien o lia atentamente.

-Nossa, tenho falta deste livro... Eu o levei para os Estados Unidos e me ajudou muito.

-É tão bom assim?

-É... As noções deles são um pouco deturpadas. As nossas também, mas numa comparação acabei tendo uma visão menos parcial. Afinal, é assim que um jornalista deve ser.

-O que fará quando se formar?

-Já estou procurando um jornal, enviando textos e é isso... Vamos torcer!

-Boa sorte, -sorri sem graça, pegando de volta o livro. Sabia que dessa vez nunca conseguiria me concentrar.

Voltei a olhar o mapa. Mas já havia me esquecido tanto de que continente se tratava quanto do porquê de o observar.

Aqueles olhos, cor do céu que anoitece, estavam fixos em cada ação minha. E parecia que meu terceiro olho também o mirava.

-Seu café vai se esfriar...-comentei.

-Já terminei, mamãe –ele respondeu, sorrindo.

-Quer mais alguma coisa?

-Estou criando coragem para pedir.

-Nossa, o grande Darien Chiba encabulado com uma garota...

-Não me chame assim. O caso é que estou querendo te cobrar aquela resposta, mas sinto que sou um chato fazendo isso. Ainda assim, esperá-la torturou-me por anos. Acho que foi o maior motivo de meu retorno. Quero muito sabê-la, grande Serena Tsukino...-ele falava baixo e mesmo a ironia não soou tanto como tal.

-Eu não te odeio de jeito algum –enfim respondi, fechando o livro. Por que aquilo era tão importante que o fizera voltar?

-Quê? Então... Quer dizer que a resposta é "não"?

-Exato, Darien. Não tenho motivos para odiá-lo...-falei. Ainda assim, não conseguia ver a importância daquilo.

-Estamos indo!-Vanda disse, pondo o dinheiro em cima do balcão, Andrew já havia saído com um largo sorriso, -Ele está um tanto ansioso demais, não acham?

Eu ri levemente, mas quando Darien sorriu foi tão de fraco. Ele não parecia feliz com a resposta

-Até mais!-Vanda disse.

Guardei o dinheiro no caixa, ainda observando Darien.

-Ficou triste por eu não te odiar?

-Claro que não é isso!-ele falou alto, de repente. Levantou-se e pagou também seu pedido.

-Já está indo? Pensei que me esperaria...

-Eu não te prometi nada, só não consigo ficar mais um segundo aqui.

Não, ele não me parecia bravo. Decepcionado, frustrado, triste, magoado... Deviam ser estes os sentimentos. Mas não fazia sentido algum!

Ele já estava perto da porta quando retornou e entrou pela portinha do balcão. Continuou caminhando até que estávamos olho no olho. A distância era tão mínima que eu sentia o calor de sua respiração.

-Eu acho que voltei à toa, então me deixe apenas ter um beijo de despedida, -ele disse, agarrando-me com o braço e me puxando ainda mais para perto de forma que meus pés estavam entre os dele.

Então me beijou.

Mas foi tão diferente do anterior... Foi forte, como se me invadisse. E também um tanto possessivo. Parecia pôr todos os sentimentos que mencionara ali. Não digo que foi ruim. Não... Foi maravilhoso, seu braço me apertava cada vez mais, dava para sentir todo o seu tórax. Uma lágrima rolara pelo meu rosto de tão feliz que me sentia com aquilo.

Já havia me esquecido que beijos podiam ser tão bons. O cheiro de sua colônia se misturava com o de seu xampu. E tudo ao meu redor rodava; ainda que estivesse de olhos fechados, eu sabia.

Mas, lembrei-me de suas palavras. Despedida!?

Afastei-o rapidamente e ele me olhou ofegante.

-Está chorando? Pensei que não me odiasse... Se pode ficar com um babaca como aquele Isamu, por que não pode em dar um simples beijo de despedida? Pode deixar que desta vez não volto.

E voltou para a porta.

-Espera!-gritei –Não vá de novo! Por favor... Há tanto que quero te contar. Desde quatro anos atrás, há tanta coisa!

Ele ficou ali, olhando para mim, segurando a maçaneta.

-O quê, por exemplo?

-Mais cedo... Você me perguntou por que mudei. Foi por você Darien. Por que te amo, e sempre te amei, decidi mudar de vida, valer a pena. Para que me notasse... E olha o resultado? Só hoje, já brigamos umas duas vezes.

Ele se aproximou, mas seu corpo parecia um robô, sem muitos gestos além de andar e sentar-se no balcão.

-Porque me ama? Por isso mudou?

-Sim... mas é o que dizem, o que importa não é o físico.

-E porque negou meu pedido se me ama.

-Que pedido!?-olhei-o seriamente.

-Bem, disse que não me odeia e como não continuou te perguntei se aqui significava um "não". Você confirmou, não é?

-Mas eu estava respondendo à sua pergunta de quatro anos atrás. "Você me odeia tanto assim?" Não, Darien, não o odeio de jeito algum. Eu te amo!

Eu não conseguia chorar. Tinha uma peça faltando e minha cabeça não encontrava qual.

Seus olhos me encaravam, pareciam mais vivos que segundos antes.

Ele sorriu. Riu. Gargalhou.

No susto, fiquei só observando, até que ele parou e voltou a me encarar, mas ainda ria.

-Você errou; eu queria a resposta para meu pedido e não para essa pergunta. Aliás, não a respondeu naquele dia mesmo? Foi uma das coisas que me encorajaram a te escrever a carta. Claro que a principal foi você ter respondido meu beijo. E que beijo... O de hoje talvez se comparasse àquele se eu não tivesse acabado de ser rejeitado.

-Estou sozinha aqui... Não entendi. Que carta?

-A que te escrevi... Onde estava meu pedido.

-Você me escreveu?

-Claro! Não a recebeu!?-ele me olhou fixamente.

-Não.

-Então estou fazendo um papelão aqui... O tempo todo achei que havia me rejeitado e no fim nem recebera a carta!

-Mas que carta!?

Ele me beijou de leve nos lábios.

-Que carta!?-perguntei de novo, tonta com o sorriso aliviado dele.

-Eu perguntei o endereço pro Andrew e a enviei. Dizia que sentia sua falta lá em casa, brincando com minha irmã. Mas que também sentia falta daquele beijo único na cozinha –ele foi aproximando seu rosto do meu. Agora era eu quem parecia um robô, hipnotizada por seus olhos –E que queria sentir de novo seu perfume, sua pele, seus cabelos... Você.

-E mais o quê?-perguntei fechando os olhos.

Ele pôs os lábios em meu ouvido e sussurrou.

-E te pedi em casamento.

Abri os olhos pulando para trás.

-O quê!? Mas é muito cedo pra isso! Eu sou nova demais.

-Então seremos noivos e esperarei que marque a data.

Olhei-o nos olhos como se perguntando se estava falando sério. Ele deve ter entendido pois assentiu.

-Se aceitar, serei o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Meu coração batia em disparado. Lembrei-me do primeiro beijo no rosto, das todas as poucas vezes em que nos falamos, do nosso primeiro beijo na nostálgica cozinha e da despedida. Também me lembrei de nosso reencontro, das minhas rivalidades e do sermão de mais cedo. Todas as imagens vinham em turbilhão na minha cabeça.

Todas as vezes que chorara por ele, sozinha na cama, querendo alguém para amar. Alguém que estivesse ali de corpo, para me abrigar quando estivesse chovendo em minha vida. E, quando o mundo estivesse frio, dar-me-ia um tanto de seu calor tão aconchegante.

Mal havia percebido que aquela pessoa, por quem tanto ansiava, por quem com tanta força chamava em meus sonhos, estava ali. Ali, na minha frente.

E esta pessoa me olhava, com aqueles lindos olhos que pareciam haver misturado o brilho do Sol com a beleza da Lua. Brilhantes, misteriosos, cheios de amor só para mim.

-Serena?-aquela voz que parecia uma mistura da paixão de Eros com a imponência de Zeus me falava tão ternamente...

-Eu aceito, Darien!-respondi, pulando o balcão e caindo com ele no piso da lanchonete.

-Uau, essas posições deveriam ser só para depois da cerimônia, não acha?

-Darien, seu bobo!-e me virei para ele, sorrindo em lágrimas –Eu te amo tanto desde não sei quando... Não tinha idéia do que faria se algum dia me rejeitasse.

-E eu sei lá quando comecei a sentir aquilo. Sempre me importei muito contigo, mas era só uma criança! De repente fui te vendo crescer... Sempre tão fofa, às vezes parecia fugir de mim. Lembro de uma vez que foi me desejar feliz aniversário, hahaha! Mas como me aproximaria da melhor amiga da minha irmãzinha? E sempre fugindo de mim... Provavelmente morria de medo de mim.

-Um pouco... Porque te amava e tudo o mais.

-Hahaha! E o que Sachiko dizia disso?

-Nunca realmente soube. Não por mim.

-Certo... Mas quando te vi na minha despedida. Havia terminado com minha namorada sem pesar algum! Minha cabeça estava bagunçada demais para medir conseqüências. E você estava tão linda... E sozinha! E indefesa, naquela pose de medo, hehe. Muito linda mesmo, como um lobo mau, como eu, resiste?

-E porque eu disse que não te odiava você me escreveu?

-E porque correspondeu ao meu beijo. Ah, Serena! Como esperei por essa resposta. Se perguntasse a meus amigos de lá, haha! Puxa... E quando cheguei e te vi!? Estava linda daquele jeitinho de dona de casa e mocinha ao mesmo tempo. Mas depois provou ter mudado. Minas esperanças foram lá pra baixo de que me correspondesse.

-Mas Darien, eu te amo!

-Agora sei, minha querida.

-Quer que eu volte a ser a Serena de antes?

-Não... Só não quero que vire quem não é. Se a Serena atual for seu eu verdadeiro, não tenho nada contra. Aliás, você é perfeita assim!

-Ah, Darien!

-Que tal nos levantarmos? Tenho que te levar pra casa, certo?

-Sim!-disse, já me levantando.

-E como vamos contar à sua mãe? E à minha!?-ele disse, após também se levantar.

-É, sua mãe vai entrar em choque.

-No mínimo vai me chamar de pedófilo. Ainda bem que já sou velho demais pra ela me mandar estudar longe.

-É, hehehe! E como vai pedir minha mão ao meu pai?

-Rezando?

-Darien!

-Não importa isso... Eu te amo e você me ama. Não é só o que importa!? Vem, que eu quero te abraçar muito, muito forte!

-E para todo o sempre!

-Enquanto o Sol brilhar, a Terra girar e a Lua iluminar o caminho, Serena. Só me prometa que, da próxima vez que quiser algo de mim, pedirá em voz alta.

-Sempre! Por falar nisso, quero chocolate!

-Isso engorda.

-Eu já tenho namorado, pra que me preocupar!?

-...

FIM!

_Anita_, 29/04/2004

Notas da Autora:

_Olá!!! Nossa, eu terminei! Eu só peguei hoje pra escrever umas linhas e terminei! Alguém acredita? Eu com certeza não. Faz tempo que não termino um projeto assim tão direitinho. É tão bom escrever fics livremente que não quero, nem posso, parar! _

_O que acharam do final!? Como sempre, não faço continuações, então se não gostaram o seu comentário só me servirá para da próxima vez fazer melhor. Ainda assim, mandem seus comentários paras não fazem idéia do quanto gosto de receber e-mails! E para mais fics minhas (principalmente uma Original q será lançada em breve) visitem meu site: http://olhoazul.here.ws _

_Pra quem me perguntou de onde tirei esse título, foi da música da Ayumi Hamasaki Angel's Song. É claro que lá não é assim, eu só me inspirei, mas quem ler a música vai saber do trecho. O título do capítulo tb foi inspirado numa música, da Hikaru Utada, Colors. O do terceiro tb foi numa dela, Dareka no Negai ga Kanau Koro. Outros títulos pdoem ter sido ou não, eu não me lembro U _

_Quero muito agradecer a todos os comentários que recebi, não foram muitos, infelizmente. Bem, é o preço de um projeto rápido. Mas me foram muito importantes nessa minha jornada pela minha identidade. Meus próximos fics não incluem Sailor Moon, mas estou fazendo uma fic original e quero muito que todos a leiam e comentem, ainda não tenho nome, mas é só procurar uma original assinada por mim. É minha única ne. Voltando aos agradecimentos, uma pessoa foi muito importante para mim. Não tanto de presença, já que mal nos vimos no meio tempo, mas ela leu a fic e a comentou ao vivo e me deu uma força nessa de "ser eu mesma". MrPoseidon, muito obrigada! Aos demais, agradeço ainda mais por terem lido sem me terem os pondo contra a parede. Obrigada!!!_


End file.
